Paralelos y Coincidencias entre Temporadas
thumb Durante la segunda temporada, hubo varias referencias en episodios que son pares. A continuación puedes ver todas las referencias que hubo a traves de toda la temporada. Episodios Específicos Pilot - Audition - The Purple Piano Project *Un chico canta en la ducha, y su talento es descubierto por otro varón - Finn, descubierto por Will (Pilot) / Sam, descubierto por Finn (Audition). *Un slushie es lanzado a la cara de un miembro del coro al terminar una escena de montaje - Rachel (Pilot) / Kurt (Audition) / Finn (The Purple Piano Project). *Un alumno acusa a un maestro de pedofilia - Rachel a Sandy / Brittany a Beiste. *La persona a cargo de entrenar del equipo de fútbol es presentada - Ken Tanaka (Pilot) / Shannon Beiste (Audition). *Las audiciones para el club glee empiezan - Mercedes, Kurt, Tina y Rachel (Pilot) / Sam y Sunshine (Audition) / Sugar y Blaine (The Purple Piano Project). *El club glee canta una canción para inspirar - Don't Stop Believin', para inspirarse a ellos mismos (Pilot) / Empire State of Mind. para inspirar nuevas audiciones (Audition) / We Got The Beat, para inspirar nuevas audiciones (The Purple Piano Project). *El club glee presenta un número para inspirar nuevas audiciones y no es apreciado - Empire State of Mind, que ni siquiera es notado (Audition) / We Got The Beat, que provoca una pelea de comida (The Purple Piano Project). *Un personaje masculino deja el coro - Hank Saunders (Pilot) / Matt Rutherford (Audition) / Sam Evans (The Purple Piano Project). *Un grupo presenta un gran número que intimida a algunos de los miembros de New Directions - Vocal Adrenaline presenta Rehab, e intimida a todo el club (Pilot) / El grupo de Aspirantes a NYADA presenta Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, e intimida a Kurt y a Rachel (The Purple Piano Project). *Una rival para Rachel aparece - Mercedes Jones (Pilot) / Sunshine Corazon (Audition) / Harmony (The Purple Piano Project). *Una canción es presentada en un número grupal en el patio trasero - Empire State of Mind, presentada por New Directions (Audition) / It's Not Unusual, presentada por Blaine y las Cheerios (The Purple Piano Project). *Una confronatción entre Santana y una capitana del equipo - Santana y Quinn (Audition) / Santana y Becky (The Purple Piano Project). *Quinn camina por los pasillos de McKinley con un nuevo aspecto - Quinn es una Cheerio (Audition) / Quinn es una de The Skanks (The Purple Piano Project). Showmance - Britney/Brittany - I Am Unicorn *La trama gira entorno a la inconformidad del club ante la decisión de Will de canciones en la asamblea - No quieren cantar Le Freak (Showmance) / Quieren cantar canciones de Britney Spears (Britney/Brittany). *La primera de Brittany - Primera aparición de Brittany (Showmance) / Primer solo de Brittany (Britney/Brittany). *Una presentación en el gimnasio que tiene cierta connotación sexual - Push It (Showmance) / Toxic (Britney/Brittany). *La capacidad de Brittany de ser ingenua y risueña es mostrada - Cree que el Dr. Pepper es un dentista, que fue secuestrada por aliens, y tiene fantasías de Britney Spears (Britney/Brittany) / Cree que los ponys que hacen cosas buenas se convierten en unicornios, que defecan algodón de azúcar, y si olvidan que son especiales se les cae el cuerno y se vuelven zebras (I Am Unicorn). *Rachel presenta la última canción del episodio, en un solo que está relacionado a Finn - Take a Bow (Showmance) / The Only Exception (Britney/Brittany). *Brittany encuentra su autoconfianza - Para cantar (Britney/Brittany) / Para lanzar campaña como Presidente de la Clase (I Am Unicorn). *Emma presenta a un nuevo novio - Ken Tanaka (Showmance) / Carl Howell (Britney/Brittany). *Jacob está excitado ante la presentación de New Directions - Es el primero en animar su presentación (Showmance) / Grita de emoción durante toda la canción y es quien empieza la revuelta al tocarle el trasero a un chico, pensando que era una chica (Britney/Brittany). *Un adulto hace una aparición especial, y su personaje causa tensión entre los miembros de New Directions - Carl, quien causa celos por parte de Will (Britney/Brittany) / Shelby, quien causa tensión con Rachel, Puck y Quinn (I Am Unicorn). *Todas las canciones están dentro del tema excepto una - Todas las canciones son de Britney Spears, excepto The Only Exception (Britney/Brittany) / Todas las canciones son del musical West Side Story, excepto por I Am The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn). *Una escena entre una alumna y una profesora, que involucra un excusado - Rachel y Emma (Showmance) / Quinn y Sue (I Am Unicorn). *Santana defiende a Brittany de Kurt - Del enojo de Kurt por no querer cantar canciones de Brittany (Britney/Brittany) / De los gritos de Kurt por los carteles de la campaña (I Am Unicorn). *Will se enoja con uno de sus alumnos favoritos - Con Rachel, por haber hecho una presentación provocativa en la asamblea escolar (Showmance) / Con Kurt, por la insistencia de presentar un número de Britney Spears en la asamblea (Britney/Brittany) / Con Quinn, por culparlo de sus problemas (I Am Unicorn). Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus - Asian F *El nombre del episodio es un juego de palabras, y de un objeto sobre el que gira parte de la trama. *El evento anual de “Sing Along Sound of Music” es mencionado. *Un detalle sobre Kurt es revelado - Es gay (Acafellas) / Es ateo (Grilled Cheesus). *El primer solo de Mercedes en la temporada - Bust Your Windows (Acafellas) / I Look To You (Grilled Cheesus) / Spotlight (Asian F). *Mercedes canta un solo inspirada en Kurt - Bust Your Windows (Acafellas) / I Look To You (Grilled Cheesus). *Mercedes es referida como "Effie", del musical "Dreamgirls" - Por Dakota Stanley (Acafellas) / Por New Directions durante It's All Over (Asian F). *Un choque entre la amistad de Mercedes y Kurt - Mercedes se enamora de Kurt (Acafellas) / Kurt es ateo y no quiere ayuda de parte de Mercedes (Grilled Cheesus) / Mercedes se retira repentinamente de New Directions (Asian F). *Un número grupal asistido por las Cheerios, en contra de Kurt - Bust Your Windows, liderado por Mercedes, para desquitar su enojo en una secuencia de sueño (Acafellas) / Run The World (Girls), liderado por Brittany, para favorecerse en la campaña para presidente (Asian F). *Una mención del musical "Yentl" - "Yentl" es mencionado en la conversación entre Rachel y Dakota (Acafellas) / Rachel canta Papa, Can You Hear Me?, de "Yentl" (Grilled Cheesus). *Los padres de alguien aparecen por primera vez - Los padres de Will (Acafellas / Los padres de Mike y los padres de Emma (Asian F). *Finn practica su baile - Para Acafellas (Acafellas) / Para New Directions (Asian F). *Un personaje tiene un flashback, en el que muestra a él mismo en su niñez - Kurt (Grilled Cheesus) / Emma (Asian F). *El episodio termina con un número grupal en el auditorio en el que todos visten de blanco - One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) / Fix You (Asian F). Preggers - Duets - Pot O' Gold *Un chico dice que no es gay, aunque hay argumentos para pensar que es gay - Kurt a Finn. Se lo piensa por su forma de ser, además de que le había dicho a Mercedes que sí lo es (Preggers) / Sam a Quinn. Se lo piensa porque Kurt había mencionado que sí lo es, por su cabello (Duets). *Un secreto de un miembro de New Directions es mencionado - Quinn le dice a Finn que esta embarazada (Preggers) / Sam le dice a Quinn que se tiñó el pelo para parecer surfista (Duets). *Tina tiene un solo, con una cierta falla vocal - Tonight, por fallar la última nota (Preggers / Sing!, por la inhabilidad de Mike para cantar (Duets). *La primera de Mike - Primera aparición de Mike (Preggers) / Primer dueto de Mike (Duets). *Kurt hace un nuevo amigo, aunque el siente más que solo amistad - Finn (Preggers) / Sam (Duets). *Kurt discute su sexualidad con su padre - Kurt confeisa ser gay (Preggers) / Kurt confiesa que le es difícil ser el único chico gay de la escuela (Duets). *Mr. Shue presenta nuevos miembros del club, que están en el equipo de fútbol - Puck, Mike y Matt (Preggers) / Sam (Duets). The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show - The First Time *la escuela presenta una obra en cada episodio: Cabaret/Rocky Horror Show *Los chicos hacen un numero musical con un adulto: April - Last Name/Carl - Whatever Happened To Saturday Night *Emma se pone celosa cuando Will habla de April/Will se pone celoso cuando Emma habla de Carl Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed - Mash-Off *Los chicos utilizan la vitamina D como energetico/Loschicos utilizan a Beiste para enfriar las cosas *Mash-up's chicos contra chicas *Uno de los mash-up's tiene una cancion de Bon Jovi: It's My life/Livin' On a Prayer *Los chicos consiguen la vitamina por parte de Terri/Finn y Sam empiezan a utilizar a Beiste Throwdown - The Substitute *Sue se pone en contra de Will: dividiendo a los chicos/dandole su empleo a Holly Holliday *Finn menciona a Gwyneth Paltrow/Finn baila con Gwyneth Paltrow (Holly) *Los chicos hacen una cancion de los Top-40s *Will se empieza a sentir loco *Hay un gran numero en el auditorio *El club tiene a un nuevo co-director: Sue/Holly Mash-Up - Furt *La trama incluye temas de boda *Emma y Ken le piden ayuda a Will con las clases de baile/Burt y Finn reciben clases de baile de Kurt *Los planes de luna de miel de Emma y Ken no se cumplen/Los planes de luna de miel de Burt y Carole no se cumplen *Rachel y Puck son pareja/Finn menciona la pareja de Rachel y Puck *Primera aparicion de Karofsky/primera paricion de su papa Wheels - Special Education *Kurt y Rachel cantan Defying Gravity/ Kurt y Rachel cantan Don't Cry For Me Argentina *Wheels: se enfoca en los personajes con discapacidades como Artie, Becky y Jean/Special Education: se enfoca en los personajes que tienen habilidad pero no la muestran como Mike y Brittany *Finn pelea con su chica: Quinn/Rachel *Puck se mete en problemas con Finn por meterse con su chica: Quinn/Rachel *Rachel se pelea por un solo en ambos episodios *Artie se enoja con su novia: con tina por mentir sobre su tartamudeo/Con Brittany por adulterio *Tina y Artie Empiezan una relacion/Tine le dice a Artie que cree que Mike esta con Brittany Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas *Kurt admite que esta enamorado de alguien: De Finn/De Blaine *Kurt ayuda a Finn a practocar con su balada/Kurt ayuda a Blaine con su dueto *Rachel va a casa de Mr.Shue a limpiar/Rachel invita a Mr.Shue a comer con su familia judia en navidad *Mr. Shue se sorprende cuando ve a: Rachel en su casa/Sue y a todo el club celebrando navidad en su casa *Ambos episodios tienen una escena en la casa de Mr.Shue Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *New Directions hace una cancion con otro equipo: Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir - Imagine/El equipo de Football - Thriller/Heads Will Roll *Sue trata de destruir el club: dando la lista de nominaciones para las seccionales/haciendo escoger a Quinn, Brittany y Santana las porristas o el glee club *un equipo de coro rival hace una cancion de Destiny's Child number: Jane Addams Girls Choir' "Bootylicious"/ Dalton Academy Warblers' "Bills, Bills, Bills" *Utilizan pelucas para: Hair/Crazy In Love/California Gurls Matress - Silly Love Songs *Se menciona una posible descalificacion para: New Directions/Warblers *Presentacion en Publico: Jump/When I Get You Alone *Quinn reclama algo de su pasado: ser porrista/Finn *pijamas en : Jump/la pijamada de Rachel *Finn deja a Rachel sola *Rachel se enfrenta a Finn *Rachel se recomforta a si misma Sectionals - Comeback *Alguien termina con Quinn: Finn/Sam *Sue trata de destruir el club fallidamente/Sue trata de destruir la amistad de Rachel y Mercedes fallidamente *Rachel y Mercedes tienen una discusion *Se descubren las mentiras de Quinn en sus relaciones: con Puck engañanado a Finn/Con Finn engañando a Sam *Finn y Rachel tienen una escena en los casilleros *Finn cree totalmente en Rachel: dejandola hacer una cancion en las seccionales/escribiendo canciones originales para las regionales *Un Athem es interpretado por el club y Finn y Rachel tienen solos: You Can't Always Get What You Want/SING *Kurt tiene una trama muy pequeña en el episodio/Kurt no aparece en el episodio Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel se besa y enamora de alguien de otra escuela: Jesse/Blaine *Will se besa con alguien en su casa: Shelby/Beiste *Will hace algo de lo que se arrepiente: besarse con Shelby/Llamarle por telefono a Emma en estado de ebriedad *es la primera ves que vemos a la mama de Rachel/la primera ves que vemos el sotano de Rachel *Rachel manda al diablo a Finn *Quinn se enoja con Puck por su cuerpo *Rachel tiene un dueto: Jesse - Hello/Blaine - Don't You Want Me *a Rachel le lanzan un Slushie/a Rachel le vomitan encima The Power Of Madonna - Sexy *Emma piensa sobre el sexo: Positivo/Negativo *Rachel dice que no esta lista para tener relaciones/Rachel re-afrima que no esta lista aun *Will se besa con Emma/Will se besa con Holly *Ambos episodios hablan del sexo y de la virginadad *hay una presentacion fuera de tono *Artie consigue a la chica: Tina/Brittany *Emma Discute sus problemas al no poder tener sexo *Se da a entender que Santana ha estado intimando con alguien: Finn/Brittany Home - Original Song *Kurt canta una cancion que impresiona al chico que le gusta: A Finn con A House is Not a Home/A Blaine con Blackbird *Despues de ser rechzado, Kurt esta bien con: Finn/Blaine *Mercedes cantan una cancion relacionada a ella: Beautiful/Hell To The No *Quinn empeiza una amistad con alguien indesperado: Mercedes/Rachel *Hay una cancion acerca de las segundas oportunidades: Home/Get It Right *El novio sano de April, muere lo que la convence de mantenerse sobria/Pavarotti, muere lo que conmueve a Blaine para estar con Kurt *Kurt llora cuando canta su cancion: Home/BlackBird Bad Reputation - A Night of Neglect *New Directions canta canciones que tienen mala reputación / New Directions canta canciones que han sido olvidadas *Will le enseña a los chicos sobre canciones impopulares, y olvidadas *A alguien lo abuchean *Sue conspira para destruir algo: la Relacion de Will y Emma/ La liga de la perdicion *Miembros del club se sienten menos importantes que los demás *Rachel esta sola y apartada del club *Sandy vuelve como: el papa de Julie en Run Joey Run/como parte de la liga de la perdición *Las relaciones de Emma están oficialmente acabadas: Will/Carl Laryngitis - Born This Way *Una cancion de Sammy Davis, Jr. esta presente en el episodio: The Lady Is a Tramp/I’ve Gotta Be Me *Rachel visita a un doctor con Finn *Una pareja se forma para pretender que son heterosexuales: Kurt & Brittany/ Santana & Dave Karofsky *Kurt canta una canción de un musical acerca de volver: Rose’s Turn, para volver a lo que era/ As If We Never Said Goodbye por volver a McKinley *El Club Canta Canciones acerca de cómo se sienten *El club se junta como uno en el escenario Dream On - Rumours *Un miembro antiguo del club vuelve: Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Sue conspira con alguien para derrotar a Will: Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Will canta dos duetos con una estrella invitada: Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Artie teme que alguien le robe a su novia: Mike a Tina/ Santana a Brittany *Willhace sonar a los chicos *Un secreto sobre un personaje: Artie/Sam *Alguien acusa a will de ser un pedofilo: Bryan Ryan/Brittany *Se utiliza una escena en una carro para una reunion secreta: Jeese y Shelby/ Rachel y Finn *Rachel y alguien quieren buscar la verdad de algo: Jesse/Finn *Una relacion se empeiza a desplomar: St.Berry/Fuinn *Se revela algo sobre un personaje: el cumpleaños de Rachel y el nombre de soltera de Terri/el hogar de Sam y la vida de su familia Theatricality - Prom Queen *Hay una escena de Burt-Finn-Kurt en ambos episodios *Alguien interrumpe a alguien durante una cancion en el auditorio: Rachel a Shelby mientras canta Funny Girl/Jesse a Rachel mientras canta Rolling In The Deep (pero este se une ala canción) *Karofsky empieza a molestar a Kurt/Karofsky llora mientras se perdona con Kurt *Los chicos (menos Kurt) le hacen serenata a una chica del club: Quinn mientras cantan Beth/Brittany mientras cantan isn’t She Lovely *Rachel canta un dueto de una cancion que originalmente no era un dueto junto a un piano: Poker Face/Rolling in The Deep *Rachel habla sobre su pasado con alguien en el auditorio: Shelby/Jesse *Alguien les hace trajes *Kurt y Karofsky tienen una escena en los pasillos de la escuela *Finn se pelea con alguien *A finn lo expulsan de un lugar: la casa de los Hummel’s/del baile de Rey y Reina *Todo el club se viste: De manera teatral/para un baile *Kurt llora enfrente de alguien que le gusta: Finn/Blaine Funk - Funeral *Howard Bamboo regresa *Ambos episodios tienen una trama deprimente o triste *Una pareja termina su realcion en un estacionamiento: St.Berry cuando le tiran huevos a Rachel/Finn cuando termina con Quinn *Quinn muestra que si siente algo: acerca de su embarazo/sobre su relación con Finn *Finn se siente como un perdedor ante Jesse *Terri habla sobre ser gerente *Jesse le envia un mensaje a Rachel para decirle algo importante: Tirarle huevos en el estacionamiento/para decirle quien gano el solo de las nacionales *Will y Sue se “acercan” de una manera: Cuando Will la seduce/ Cuando Will la hacer sentir bien *Will y Terri se dicen adios: cuando su divorcio ya es un hecho/cuando ella dice que se mudara a miami *New Directions hace un numero musical para un grupo de personas: Give Up the Funk/Pure Imagination Journey - New York *Ambas competencias son entre New Directions/Vocal Adrenaline *Un dueto de Finchel: Faithfully/Pretending *Hay un mash-up de New Directions: Any Way You Want It&Lovin’ Touchin’ Squeezin’/New York, New York& I Love New York *Will compra pizza y los chicos están deprimidos/decepcionados en: su apartamento mientras hacen su lista de nominaciones/en NY cuando trabajan con sus canciones originales *New Directions no obtine un lugar- 3er lugar de 3 en las regionals/al no quedar en el Miss top 10 en las nacionales *El episodio/temporada termina en el salon del coro *Finn y Rachel se vuelven pareja *Finn le dice a Rachel que la ama *Vocal Adrenaline levanta a su cantante principal cuando ganan: Jesse/Sunshine *Will canta una canción: Somewhere Over the Rainbow/ Still Got Tonight *Brittany y Santana juntan sus deditos en: el salon de coro/en los casilleros *Alguien le dice te amo a alguien: Finn a Rachel/Blaine a Kurt *New Direction pierde la competencia: Regionales/Nacionales *Finn y Rachel se ven cara a cara antes de sus duetos: Faithfully/Pretending *Puck y Will se dan un abrazo *Quinn se siente amada/Quinn solo quiere que alguien la quiera *Ultima vez que se ve a un personaje recurrente Matt/Sam Episodios de Competencia Seccionales 2009 & 2010 *New Directions avanza a las regionales. *New Directions utiliza un décimosegundo miembro como remplazo de otro - Jacob Ben Israel, que sustituye a Finn Hudson, quien regresa a tiempo y reemplaza Jacob - Lauren Zizes, que sustituye a Kurt Hummel, pero ella se vuelve un miembro regular. Regionales 2010 & 2011 *Kurt está en el equipo perdedor - New Directions / Dalton Warblers. Episodios no Específicos *Escena flashmob en un episodio en el que hay una canción con el mismo nombre del episodio - Safety Dance (Dream On) / Barbra Streisand (Born This Way). *Una diva de New Directions pone la foto de un chico del que está enamorad@, en su casillero, depués de su primer encuentro. El chico era el líder vocal de un coro rival, pero lo deja y se une a New Directions para estar cerca de la mencionada diva - Rachel pone una foto de Jesse (Hell-O). Él deja a Vocal Adrenaline y se une a New Directions (The Power of Madonna) / Kurt pone una foto de Blaine (Never Been Kissed). Él deja a Dalton Warblers y se une a New Directions (The Purple Piano Project). *Una mujer mayor rubia, se une/dirije a New Directions, simpatiza con los chicos, pero se vuelve una mala influencia para ellos, haciendo que se desenfoquen en su objetivo de ensayar para las seccionales, lo que causa problemas para Will. Ella y Will se vuelven amigos, por lo que después lo ayuda con un número, y regresa en un posterior episodio de la temporada para ayudarlo con un problema. Ella y Will tienen un tipo de relación romántica. - April Rhodes / Holly Holliday. Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Foros Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada